The Objects in Front of You
by SunnyInOregon
Summary: While Ashley watches Dave while someone else is watching her. Written for the March Madness Challenge on CCOAC. Pairings: Rossi/Garcia and Reid/Seaver


The Objects in Front of You Are Closer Than They Appear

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I'm just playing with them.

Pairing: Rossi/Garcia, Reid/Seaver

Summary: While Ashley watches Dave while someone else is watching her.

Notes: Written for the March Madness Challenge on CCOAC. My pairing was Rossi and Seaver, my prompt: Full House.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It took her seven weeks, SEVEN WEEKS to figure out those things she was seeing weren't actually the truth and even then someone had to point it out to her. Ashley stood to the side of the room and observed the team as she normally did trying not to be obvious that she was actually watching Dave. She was fascinated with the man, borderline obsessed really.

Upon her assignment to the BAU she had secretly made it her mission to learn everything about him and make him fall in love with her. She had been crushing on the man since that fateful night when he had arrested her Dad oh so many years ago. He had been the white night in many dreams and she felt that they had come true when she joined the FBI and he was there.

"He's not available you know," Spencer Reid said from behind her startling her out of her reverie.

"What," she stammered as she tried to regain her composure though she could feel the blush staining her cheeks. "Who?"

He leaned closer and whispered in her ear. "Dave."

Her blush deepened as she turned away from the tall thin man who was now leaning against the wall next to her.

"I don't know what you are talking about; why would I care if Dave is available or not."

"Because you hardly take your eyes off of him," Spencer explained calmly.

"I am not watching David Rossi," she lied.

"Ah, the real interrogation begins with the first lie," Spencer nodded.

"Is that what this is?" she asked defensively. "An interrogation?"

"Of course not," Spencer replied quietly. "I was just quoting Dave."

She glared at him through narrowed eyes. "Did you want something?" she asked finally.

He shrugged. "Just trying to make conversation here and I thought Dave would be a good subject."

"Why?"

Spencer shrugged again. "You seem to find him fascinating."

She laughed. "Really? You think I do?"

He nodded. "I am a profiler," he pointed out.

"So am I," she replied sharply as she turned away from him her eyes instantly searching for the older man. He was sitting next to Garcia and the two of them seemed engrossed in conversation.

"What do you mean he's not available?" she asked after several minutes. "Is he dating someone?"

"You tell me," Spencer replied almost playfully. "You are a profiler you must have noticed."

Ashley frowned as she tried to recall any interactions she had observed between Dave and the various other women in his life. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary to her.

"I can't think of anything," she admitted ruefully.

"Look at him," Spencer prompted. "What do you see?"

She studied Dave closely for several minutes. Just as she was about to give up and ask for a clue she saw it. Dave reached across the table and grasped Garcia's hand. To some it would seem a harmless gesture but as Ashley watched she saw the look on Garcia's face turn from teasing to something more like loving.

"How long have they been together," she asked softly. Her heart ached and what she really wanted was to go somewhere and cry.

"Since Christmas I believe."

"I never noticed it before," she admitted. "But now it seems so obvious."

"You weren't looking for it," Spencer told her. "You were waiting for him to look at you."

"How did you know," she asked barely holding back a sob. She looked at Spencer with tears in her eyes.

He swallowed hard and looked at the floor. "Because I was watching you," he confessed.

"What," she asked confused.

"I was waiting for you to look at me," he smiled awkwardly. "We're all playing poker here. Holding our cards close to our chests and trying not to give anything away. I got the luck of the draw because while you were holding a pair I drew an ace and found myself holding a full house."

"I don't understand."

"I like you. And I was hoping you would give me a chance once you saw that Dave wasn't available."

She looked at him for a minute before looking back at Dave. The older man had stood and was leaving the room. Her eyes moved to Penelope. The vivacious blonde techie was staring at Dave a small smile covering her lips.

"They're really together?" she asked again hoping the answer would change.

"The objects in front of you are closer than they appear," Spencer replied cryptically.

"I think I need a drink," she sighed.

"I don't imbibe but I would be happy to accompany you," Spencer offered. "I'll even buy the first round."

She half smiled at him. "That's very thoughtful of you. I could use a friend right now."

Spencer nodded at her. "I can do that. I can be your friend."

Her smile widened. "Who knows, maybe with a little time something more could come of it."

"I am a patient man," he told her.

"Thanks," she responded. 'Thanks for showing me your hand."

"I've always been good at poker," he said as he led her out of the room. "I grew up in Vegas you know."

THE END


End file.
